Delinquent Senpai
Imagesswss.jpeg Swwimage.png Delinquent Senpai (a.k.a Wakatoshi) Wakatoshi-senpai doesn't care much for school or rules. But he generally doesn't go out of his way to make trouble. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. He is part of the 3-C class. Appearance Wakatoshi has orange hair styled in a large pompadour, or if the player has received his CG, it can be changed to a messy undercut. He has two bandages on his left temple, and a thicker bandage across his nose. He wears a white open shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, along with an orange undershirt and a red tie that loosely hangs around his neck. He wears black pants and has the left pant leg is rolled up to his knee, and he wears black and orange wristbands. Items Once Wakatoshi visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favourite items and uses at least the basic beans. Favorite Items * Afternoon Teaset * Basketball * Banana Split * Beach Ball * Big Chick Chair * Body Pillow * Brown Sofa * Chips * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Cupcakes * Christmas Stockings * Christmas Tree * Dango * Dark Carriage * First Aid Station * Flower Vase * Folding Fan * Giant Stuffed Spider * Gondola * Gothic Table Set * Inflatable Orca * Jukebox * Kite * Kotatsu * Large Rock Formation * Lily Pad * Maid Cafe Set * Miso Soup * Mistletoe * Painting of a Lady * PC Station * Pillow Fort * Plain Blue Table Cloth * Reindeer * Rubber Duck * Skeleton Model * Small Orange Tree * Snowman * Spaghetti Meal Set * Stone Bench * Strawberry Parfait * Stuffed Bear * Valentine Coffee Set * Vespa * Watermill * Wheelbarrow * White Day Set * White Tea Set * Yakitori Stand Love Letter (Requires 58 visits to obtain) "Hey. Thanks for the coffee. Sorry for fighting in front of the cafe the other day. See ya." -Wakatoshi-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 150 visits to obtain) You: '"Welcome!" You welcome the next customer who walks in. It's Wakatoshi-senpai, but he's cut his hair really really short. '''You: '"Wakatoshi-senpai! What happened to your magnificent pompadour?" 'Wakatoshi-senpai: "'I had to cut it... People around me said it made me look like a gangster." 'Wakatoshi-senpai: '"The way I looked and acted seemed to attract trouble. And I couldn't have that anymore, if I wanted to get closer to you." 'Wakatoshi-senpai: '"I want to get to know you better. I want to be the man that you could depend on. Someone who wouldn't bring you any closer to danger." 'Wakatoshi-senpai: '"If I had to change the way I looked to be that man, so be it. I'd do anything for you, (your name)." *Note that after getting his 2nd confession, you now have the option of changing Wakatoshi's sprite to have short hair* Special CGs 1st Story CG (Requires 100 visits to obtain) You're going out today with Wakatoshi-senpai after school. He bashfully asked you to accompany him to dinner and watch a movie afterwards. You decide to close up shop early so you can get to the restaurant soon and be on time for the movie screening. You flip the sign on the door and to show that the cafe is "Closed". Just as you are about to go back to the counter to tidy up, someone knocks on the door and opens it. '''Wakatoshi-senpai: "Hey, (your name). It's me." Wakatoshi-senpai steps inside. He's wearing some casual clothes today. But for some reason it looks slightly more formal than the way he usually wears his school uniform. You: "Oh hey there, senpai! I'll be just a second. I'll just tidy up a bit before we leave." Wakatoshi-senpai: "Ah, let me help you then. Afterall, I was the one who requested that we go out." You: "Oh, ok. I'm guessing you can help me by sweeping up while I clean the counter." Wakatoshi-senpai then heads on over towards the broom and dust pan in the corner of the cafe. He starts sweeping around the tables. You get behind the counter. You decide to wipe it down with a cleanser. You try to look for the cloth that you usually use. It doesn't seem to be anywhere near the counter. You look around the cafe and see it partially hanging off a high shelf. The rest of it is trapped underneath a box of coffee bean packets that you put on the shelf earlier. You figure you didn't need to use a ladder since the cloth is handing down anyway. You go to the shelf and jump up to catch the edge of the cloth. You manage to grab a corner of it. Suddenly, you lose your footing and stumble to the ground. You see that most of the box was pulled along with the cloth and it is now teetering on the edge of the shelf. The box begins to fall. You close your eyes, expecting the impact. "BAM" Huh? You didn't feel anything. You open your eyes. Wakatoshi-senpai's face is inches away from yours. His body arched over you. You look around to see that the box is a few feet away. He had shielded you from the impact. You see a bruise forming on the side of his face. You: "Oh my gosh, senpai! Are you okay?" Wakatoshi-senpai: "I'm fine. You have to me more careful! Don't put stuff like that in high shelves. Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" You: "No,Wakatoshi-senpai. I'm okay. Thanks to you. Thank you for looking out for me. I'm sorry I was so clumsy. You got hurt because of me." Wakatoshi-senpai: "No, it's okay. It's just a small bruise. It's nothing as long as I know you're fine." He smiles at you, but in such a way that you've never seen before. In his eyes, you can see that he's incredibly relieved that you're okay. You reach out a hand and touch his cheek. You: "You're always like this, always taking care of others before yourself. You're one of the kindest people I know." Wakatoshi-senpai: "I'm glad that you think that, despite whatever other people may say about me." You: "But you have to take care of yourself too, senpai." Wakatoshi-senpai: "If I had to choose between protecting you or saving myself, then the choice is easy." Wakatoshi-senpai:"I will always pick you." Birthday You asked Izumi-Senpai to help you distract Wakatoshi-Senpai for his birthday. You need to keep him out of the cafe for the entire day to prepare his birthday surprise. Thankfully, you have Touru-Senpai to help you lead the other students for the preparations. They are helping you decorate the cafe with Wakatoshi-Senpai's favorite cartoon character, Pyo-kun! You even hired a Pyo-kun mascot and made a Pyo-kun cake! The decorations are finally complete! Just in time for Izumi-Senpai to lead Wakatoshi-Senpai back to the cafe. You can hear their voices as they approach. The front door swings open and they both step inside the cafe. You watch as Wakatoshi-Senpai's eyes widen in amazement. Everyone: '"Wakatoshi-Senpai, Happy Birthday, Pyo!" '''Wakatoshi-Senpai: '"AAAAHHH!!! PYO-KUN. *Cough* U-Uhh. I mean, Wow. it's Pyo-kun!" 'Touru-Senpai: '"Happy Birthday, Wakatoshi. I know most of the time we are not on the best of terms and I always end up giving you disciplinary sanctions for your behavior." '''Touru-Senpai: "But you know I only do so because I am concerned about your well being. You have improved a lot in trying to stay out of trouble though. And I commend you for that." Izumi-Senpai: "Happy Birthday, Waka-chan! Thank you for being a great friend to me!" Izumi-Senpai: "Despite the fact that I am a bit meek and quiet, you still regularly approached me and talked to me. I want you to know that you are one of my closest friends." Izumi-Senpai: "Thank you for all fun stories about your misadventures! They are definitely some of my favorite ones to hear!" You: "Happy happy birthday, Wakatoshi-Senpai!" We planned this because we knew you liked Pyo-kun." Wakatoshi-Senpai: '"Thank you so much, (Your Name)! Wow. This is incredible. I can't believe I am finally having a Pyo-kun Birthday Party!" '''Wakatoshi-Senpai: '"I-I don`t know if I've ever told any of you before, but it has been my dream to have a Pyo-kun themed party. I-I have just been too shy to say it. Thank you!" You can see that Wakatoshi-Senpai is trying to hold back his tears of joy. You signal the mascot and Pyo-kun dances over to Wakatoshi. He takes one look at the giant dancing chick and starts laughing. 'Wakatoshi-Senpai: '"Pyo-kun is definitely the best! Thank you everyone! Thank you so much for this!" '''You: "Of course, you can't have a Pyo-kun party without your Pyo-cake!" You slice part of the cute yellow chick cake with a fork. You: "Here's you go, Senpai! Say Pyooo!" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Mc, Hey, I never thought I'd ever get Valentine's choco so I was really happy when I received some from you. I feel so lucky to know that the girl I care about cares enough about me to make me something so special. So, uhm, I tried to get you something special as well. Happy White day. You're the best. '' ''Love Wakatoshi-senpai Item: Pyo Relationships: Izumi Senpai (A.k.a Nerd Senpai): This is Izumi-senpai and Wakatoshi-senpai. They are classmates. Surprisingly, these two get along well even if their personalities are different. Their tastes in cafe drinks are the same though. They both like ordering a pot of hot green tea. Others Delinquent Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Delinquent SFP.png|School Festival Play CG Eddde.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "I know I look like someone people tell you that you shouldn't hang out with. But somehow you still choose to spend time with me. It makes me happy, knowing that you chose me." * "If anybody causes you any trouble, don't hesitate to come to me! I'll show them what it means to mess with someone important to me!" * "Whoa. Slow down there. I'm trying to exercise some self control here. I want to show you that deliquents can be gentlemen too." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "W-what? W-what are you staring at? Not used to me looking so formal? W-what do you think? Well, as long as you like it, I'm also okay with this kind of get-up." * "Whoa! Festival candied apples! W-what? No, I don't have a sweet tooth, W-what are you talking about? But if you want to eat some I guess I can eat some with you!" * "Sitting underneath this starry night sky with you is pretty enjoyable. Hey, let me take you out to a stargazing date one of these days. Would you like something like that?" Christmas Confession * "Y-you got me a present?! HUH! THIS IS THE NEWEST PYO-KUN LIMITED ED PLUSHIE!!! How did you get this?!? They're almost impossible to get! Thank you so much!!! You're the best!!!" * "I got into another fight today. N-no! Nothing like that! It's a snowball fight! Another snowball fight! Just harmless fun! Hehe." * "Whass the matter? Are you cold? Here, you can wear my coat. It looks like you need it more than I do. I'll be fine because being with you already fills me with such a warm, happy feeling." Pre-Super Love Mode Quotes * "Ouch. Sorry, had a fight earlier. Just a bruise." * "Yo! Wanna hang out?" * "H-hey! Where are you touching?" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "U-uhm. I-I'm sorry, can you repeat that? You chose me? You like me? A-am I dreaming??? I don't know what I did to deserve this but thank you for entrusting me with your heart. I will be sure to protect it. I love you, {your name}. I will always love you." Category:Boys